A Little To Much!
by Caesarinn
Summary: Cuaca yang menyenangkan dan khayalan brighty Sunday hanya ilusi, nyatanya malah berubah jadi sebuah drama picisan musim panas… HunKai Sekai Sejong
1. chapter 1

_**A Little Too Much!**_

 _Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun! Still about my freakin fantasies! General!_

 _ **Cuaca yang menyenangkan dan khayalan brighty Sunday hanya ilusi, nyatanya malah berubah jadi sebuah drama picisan musim panas…**_

…

…

…

"Aku peringatkan untuk kau tidak main – main!" Jongin bergerak mundur. Perlahan dengan langkah goyah, kaki bergetar ragu. Rasanya kelu untuk menopang tubuh. Si brengsek itu mulai mendekat.

Di luar sana sungguh adalah cuaca yang begitu baik untuk sekedar berjalan – jalan di taman kota. Tapi Jongin harus mendekam ketakutan didalam rumahnya akibat teror yang tiada henti. Sedari ia terbangun, sosok tinggi itu telah melompat diatas kasurnya, membawa – bawa sebilah pisau kecil yang berdarah. Oh tidak! Ia tak mau minggu paginya menjadi sebuah _Bloody Sunday_ karena adanya kasus pembunuhan. Lagi!

"Kali ini kau tak akan bisa lari kemanapun, sayang!" Jongin menamai pemuda itu sebagai _psikopat_. Suara bariton rendah dan senyum miring yang dibuat – buat. Ia terus berjalan mendekat, mengacungkan pisau dapur yang ujungnya berkedip genit menyebalkan. Berkilauan dan sungguh tajam, sekali tebas darah segar akan mengucur deras.

"Jangan mendekat!" Jalan buntu! Sial! Jongin sudah di ujung ruangan. Punggungnya sudah berciuman dengan dinding beton sewarna pastel biru langit yang cerah. Wajahnya pucat pasi sewarna ikan teri yang mengering setelah beberapa jam menggelepar kehabisan nafas.

"Kau kehabisan waktu, sayang! Menyerahlah!" Pemuda itu semakin mendekat. Meski ujung pisau mengarah ke dadanya, namun, pemuda itu mengacung – acungkan gagang pisau pada Jongin. Memerintah agar Jongin mau menerimanya.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku menyerah, Oh Sehun! Kau jangan gila!" Kedua tangannya dibelakang, mencari – cari pegangan pada dinding polos dibelakangnya. Pemuda itu keterlaluan pada obsesi. Jongin sudah menangis di ujung ruangan minggu lalu, dan pemuda itu menyerah. Tapi ia mengulanginya lagi minggu ini. Sungguh menyebalkan!

"Maksudku menyerah untuk menolakku, sayang!" Jongin menghembuskan nafas pelan dan sangat pelan. Sehun dengan langkah pasti menghampiri Jongin.

"Kumohon jangan mendekat!" Jongin sudah berteriak – teriak heboh sambil terus mendorong dinding dibelakangnya. Hal yang sia – sia.

"…Jadi? Kau mau memenuhi permintaanku?" Lelaki itu sejenis orang keji, tak berhati dan pemaksa. Ini menyangkut nyawanya. Bulu kuduk telah berdiri sempurna dan keringat dingin memandikan kulit kecoklatannya. Jongin sungguh menginginkan teleportasi dan lenyap dari tempat ini. Entah ke Suburbia atau Cornwall, bahkan ke Arizona sekalipun.

"Kau sudah gila, Oh Sehun!" Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah, tapi pemuda Oh itu justru melebarkan tawa. Sinting! Air muka sengsara itu adalah kebahagiaan Sehun.

"Tak akan menyakitkan jika kau melakukannya dengan cepat! Tubuhnya menggelepar hanya karena keterkejutan sistem sirkulasi darahnya yang terputus." Tapi Jongin justru semakin deras meneteskan bulir air mata. Ia yang akan mati berdiri jika tak mengindahkan kalimat Sehun.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku, Sehun!" Menangkupkan kedua tangan didepan dada, Jongin bahkan mampu bersujud untuk membatalkan rencana keji Oh Sehun. Lelaki itu keterlaluan kejam untuk sebuah perencanaan pembunuhan.

Sandera sudah lemas tak berdaya diatas papan potong, dan rasa – rasanya Jongin juga merasakan ketidakberdayaannya. Lemas sudah kaki dan seluruh persendian. Sehun akan selalu mengejarnya dan pada akhirnya membunuh sang sandera. Jongin sungguh tak mampu menghadapi kenyataan, bahwa nantinya ia yang akan menjadi sang pembunuh. Perjanjian tak tertulis telah terucap dan dekrit tegas telah Sehun buat. Tak ada jalan lagi untuk Jongin menolak. Hari eksekusinya telah tiba dan tangannya akan kotor dengan darah segar sebentar lagi.

Minggu pagi yang ia tunggu – tunggu sebagai minggu menyenangkan, entah kenapa menjadi hari yang begitu mengerikan. Dalang dari semua ini adalah orang tua Sehun. Jongin menganggapnya sebagai yakuza berdarah dingin. Sukanya membunuh tanpa ampun bahkan mmenguliti sang korban setelah menggorok leher. Pakaiannya putih – putih dan bermain api. Sehun sebagai turunan mengkuti jejak langkah sang orang tua. Namanya sudah banyak dikenal dipenjuru negri dan hal itu mengerikan.

"Ayolah, sayang! Ini akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan!" Dan Jongin terjebak karena rasa cinta, membutakan dan tak berakal. Isakannya tertahan sedang wajah telah berantakan basah.

Gemetar ragu Jongin menerima gagang pisau dari Sehun. Tangannya kaku dan seolah tenaga menguap entah kemana. Sekuat tenaga Jongin tak menjatuhkan pisaunya. Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

Ragu – ragu Jongin menghampiri tempat _eksekusi_. Sandera itu memelas, mulutnya membuka _megap – megap_ meminta pengampunan. Jongin sungguh tak tega. Cahyanya sudah pucat pasi mengarahkan mata pisau pada kulit sang sandera. Perlahan Jongin menggoreskan luka, darah merembes mengalir setitik, kemudian memejam dan _slash_ … Jongin memotong keseluruhan kepala.

Membuang jauh – jauh pisau hingga terlempar kedalam wastafel, Jongin menghambur kedalam pelukan Sehun yang Setia berada dibelakangnya. Detak jantungnya menggila dan dadanya naik turun tak karuan.

"Aku tak mau membunuh Gurame dan sejenisnya lagi! Itu tadi sangat menakutkan, Oh Sehun!" Tapi Sehun justru tertawa geli. Ia mengusap punggung sang _istri_ dan mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Jongin.

"Bedebah dengan menantu yang pandai memasak! Seluruh keluargamu adalah seorang koki tersohor termasuk kau!" Jongin sudah menangis saja didepan dada suaminya. Ia tak akan pernah mau membunuh Gurame lagi, hal itu sungguh menakutkan dan membayanginya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan sayur?" Sehun menangkup wajah Jongin dan melihatinya. Wajah istrinya benar – benar telah memerah dan mata bulatnya berair, Sehun jadi gemas. Mengecup pelan dahi Jongin sebelum Jongin mengangguk lemah, setidaknya memasak sayur tak akan menjadikannya pembunuh, bukan?

…

…

…

 __fin__

 _HHHAAAAIIIIIIIIIII GAAAEESSSS XD_

 _Sudah berapa windu saya menghilang? XD_

 _Ada yang kangen?_

 _ENGGGAAAAKKK!_

 _Ya sudah :0_

 _Hehehe, niatnya sih mau ngelanjutin ff berchapter yang sudah ada, tapi kok ya pada menjurus semua ya? XD_

 _Beberapa hari ini, jujur aku lagi muales buanget buat nulis ataupun sekedar baca novel sampe ff ringan ~T_T~_

 _Entah kenapa XD_

 _Ehehehe, semoga temen – temen gak bosen ya sama ide cerita yang super abal kek gini tu XD_

 _Love you allllll XD_

 _Dan aku gak janji buat update cepet ff lainnya XD_

 _Sleding aja ini orang satu mah :')_

 _Hehehe, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan…_

 _Anggap aja ff selingan buat nunggu buka puasa XD_

 _(Best Regards… Caesarinn)_


	2. Ringa Ring

**Ringa Ring**

 _Sapuan angin lembut di saat jam pulang harusnya menjadi udara segar, tapi tidak karena satu kasus penculikan tiba – tiba…_

…

…

…

Sidangnya berlangsung di akhir musim gugur. Daun – daun pohon maple berdiskusi ria untuk mengadakan pesta gugur di siang bolong yang kering nan dingin. Meski begitu daun berjari tiga itu malah bersemangat untuk mengejek Jongin. Penampilannya mengenaskan. Bulir keringat sudah sebesar biji jagung. Jongin bingung dan merasa tersudut. Semua mata memandangnya, antara takjub, was – was dan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

Menelan ludah bulat – bulat, manik matanya sudah bergerak – gerak gusar. Jongin sudah dapat memprediksi bahwa saat – saat _eksekusi_ ini akan datang, bukan hanya sekedar bayang ilusi yang selalu menghantuinya tiap malam. Keputusan berada di tangannya. Hidupnya akan benar – benar berubah dalam hitungan detik.

Ia disekap cukup lama, menjadi tawanan rumah dan seorang sandera linglung selama hampir tujuh hari. Jongin sendiri masih mendalami motif penculikan. Terlebih tersangka adalah orang terdekatnya.

Heechan. Satu – satunya nama yang membuatnya naik pitam. Secara mengejutkan Jongin diseret secara paksa tepat pukul lima setelah lobby kantornya cukup senggang. Anak itu mengaku melancarkan aksi setelah tugas keperawatannya selesai di Rumah Sakit daerah. Dia perawat cilik yang menyebalkan.

Jongin menatap nyalang Heechan yang duduk seperti kucing dihadapannya. Bulir keringat Jongin Sudah sebesar biji jagung, namun sinar laser dari matanya mampu menghunus dada Heechan. Anak itu hanya bermodalkan wajah bandit.

"Jadi…" Salah satu bapak berkepala plontos memecah ketegangan. Namun, aksinya malah memperparah tegangan pada tubuh Jongin. Ia terguncang hebat, tapi salah satu pria tepat didepannya malah justru memberikan senyuman hangat. Jantung Jongin jujur saja sudah uring – uringan.

Matanya tetap memincing tajam. Hingga kini dengan tega Heechan sama sekali tak membukakan tali ikatan pada tangan Jongin, membiarkannya membusuk diatas kursi yang berderit karena aksi protes yang Jongin lakukan. Terlebih plester pada mulutnya. Si bandit kecil bahkan tak mau susah payah membiarkan Jongin bebas berteriak. Teriakannya di biarkan saja tertelan kembali kedalam tenggorokan. Dan dari sekian banyak pasang mata dihadapannya tak ada yang mau memberikan belas kasihan.

Sungguh malang. Ingin sekali meneriaki satu persatu orang yang duduk saling berhadapan didepannya. Menendang bokong – bokong para kriminal ini. Terutama si pelaku penculikan serta otak dibalik tindak tanduk Heechan.

Disana! Oh Sehun. Sebagai dalang penculikan yang menyebalkan. Malah melihati Jongin dengan puas, berbeda sekali dengan jenis tatapan hangatnya beberapa saa lalu. Mangsa telah ditangannya, dan Jongin sudah seperti ikan tanpa air, menggelepar tak berdaya mendobrak kuatnya tali yang mengunci pergerakan. Sebenarnya Jongin hanya melebih – lebihkan. Ingin sekali Jongin mengumpati pria beralis lurus itu.

Banyak tetua berkumpul didepannya. Membahas hal – hal yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti dimana letak relasi kasus penculikannya dengan sajian makanan ala Hindi.

"…Kare sepertinya akan cocok sebagai makanan berat untuk para tamu!" Setelah cukup lama perdebatan antah berantah yang tak Jongin pahami. Bapak berkepala plontos itu memulai kembali kalimatnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku malah berpikir tentang nasi bakar…" Sambung lelaki bernama Sehun yang sedari tadi terlihat santai dengan gayanya yang sedikit parlente. Inginnya terlihat keren, tapi Jongin justru muak. "… Bukankah itu makanan kesukaanmu, Ayden?" Sehun menatap Jongin yang membola. Memanggil Jongin dengan nama samaran, saat diam – diam Jongin memata – matai Sehun ketika di daratan Asia tenggara.

Sehun yang saat itu tengah melonggarkan dasi di lobby hotel tempat pertemuan, secara ajaib langsung mengetahui keberadaan Ayden yang telah menyamar dengan berbagai cara. Menghampirinya dengan seringai menawan. Membongkar penyamaran Jongin dengan cepat, dan berhasil membawa pemuda itu keatas ranjangnya. Menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi si Ayden untuk meneriakkan nama Sehun semalam suntuk. Mengingat hal itu, Jongin selalu mendidih kepalanya. Ia kesal luar biasa.

Bola mata Jongin bergerak – gerak gusar. Ia sama sekali belum mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Malah di sudut kursi, Heechan sudah menahan tawa bersama Ayah dan Ibunya. Ya, para orang tua itu ikut bersekongkol untuk menyandera Jongin yang malang. Belum lagi Oh Sehun, pria super menyebalkan yang Jongin ketahui di abad ini. Tertawa pelan mengejek ketidaktahuan Jongin. Menatap Jongin seakan mengunci, hingga beberapa saat Jongin jadi lupa diri dan terpaku pada tatapan si pria menyebalkan yang menghanyutkan. Idiot!

"Selamat siaanngggg..." Pintu terbuka tepat di detik ke tiga puluh Jongin tidak berkedip ketika memandangi Sehun. Luar biasa!

Ia sempat tersentak berlebihan. Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan hiasan kacamata super besar berwarna hitam diatas kepalanya. Membawa – bawa koper berwarna merah jambu di samping kanan. Rok pantainya berkibar santai, gaya wanita ini sungguh nyentrik. Jongin tahu pasti siapa wanita itu. Tiffany.

"…Astaga, adik ipar!" Tiffany langsung berlari ketika mendapati Jongin duduk di kursi paling depan dengan tali penjerat disana – sini. Membebaskan Jongin dengan tangis tersedu – sedu. Drama sekali.

"Oh Sehun brengsek! Kenapa adik iparku kau sandera begini?" Kemudian menghampiri Sehun yang sudah menegang di tempatnya. Memukul bahu Sehun secara anarkis dengan tas _Channel_ ditangan.

"Ayah dan Ibu kenapa juga membiarkannya?" Masih berusaha memukuli Sehun yang menghindar. Tiffany juga melayangkan protesnya kepada si bapak plontos serta seorang wanita yang duduk tepat didepan Ibu Jongin. Sementara Jongin sendiri yang sudah bebas malah tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Oke, Tiff! Hentikan!" Sehun akhirnya dapat mengendalikan tas _Channel_ Tiffany yang melayang – layang. Menatap perempuan berambut pirang serta Jongin secara bergantian. Sementara, di ujung kursi, Heechan sudah was – was dan bersembunyi di balik bokong Ibunya. Adik tak tahu di untung!

"Jadi bagaimana jawaban Jongin?" Jujur, Jongin sendiri merasa bingung. Sebenarnya drama apa yang tengah di lakoninya saat ini. Bahkan Ayah dan Ibunya saja tampak tenang, terkikik kecil bersama Ayah dan Ibu Sehun. Sementara itu, Heechan, adiknya, malah sudah menahan tawa agar tidak meledak seketika.

" _Just stop it!_ Cepat beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tapi yang didapati justru Sehun yang mendelik lebar sekali ke arah Tiffany.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan padamu, Tiff!" Samar – samar Jongin mendengar desisan tajam Oh Sehun. Dari sorot matanya, sangat terlihat bahwa lelaki itu tengah menahan geram dan… tegang.

"Ada apa ini? Beritahu aku!" Jongin bersuara atas dasar protes ketidaktahuannya. Atau mungkin saja ia yang terlalu bodoh untuk membaca situasi.

"Jadi, anak nakal ini datang untuk melamarmu, Jongin!" Kalimat Tiffany sukses menumbuhkan dua cabang tanduk di atas kepala Sehun. Nenek lampir ini benar – benar bermulut besar. Sementara Jongin hanya menjatuhkan rahangnya keras – keras. Dengan acara penculikan?

"Besok kau jadi istriku! Tidak ada bantahan, Kim Jongin!" Oh Sehun sudah kepalang kesal dengan Tiffany. Lagipula Jongin juga tak akan menolaknya. Sementara keluarga lain tengah berusaha keras menahan gelak atas dasar kalimat konyol Sehun. Tapi semua maklum, terutama Heechan, bahwa Sehun itu gila Jongin.

"Kau sakit, Sehun!" Jongin melengkingkan suara. Membuat semua orang terkejut pada tempatnya masing – masing. "Tujuh hari disekap dan jadi tawanan rumah… Lucu sekali!" Jongin memandang kesal Sehun.

"Aku menolak!" Dan seluruhnya membola mendengar jawaban dari Jongin. Oh tidak, Sehun salah perhitungan. Apa Jongin benar – benar marah dan menganggapnya konyol?

"Aku ada rapat bersama beberapa direksi dan investor asing! Ditambah tujuh hari menghilang karena disandera oleh kekasihku sendiri. Kau ingin aku dipecat? Atau bahkan mungkin aku telah menyandang predikat pengangguran saat ini" Para orang tua itu menjatuhkan rahang mereka bersama. Jongin terlalu mendramatisir. Sementara Tiffany dan Heechan memutar bola mata. Selalu! Pekerjaan, pekerjaan, dan pekerjaan! Hei, mencari pekerjaan di jaman sekarang begitu susah!

Jika Sehun gila Jongin, maka Jongin begitu menggilai pekerjaannya. Yaahhh, selama ini boss muda seperti Sehun saja kalah sibuk dengan seorang akuntan perusahaan multinasional bahan pangan seperti Jongin. Sebenarnya karena Sehun terlalu gila Jongin, sih. Ia sering kali mangkir dari beberapa rapat kecil yang masih bisa diwakilkan hanya untuk berjam – jam kencan dengan daun bunga anggrek yang sengaja di taruh pada lobby kantor Jongin hanya untuk menunggui Jongin keluar dengan poni berkibar terkena hembusan angin yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Aku mengirimkan tenaga profesional dan turun langsung dalam pertanggung jawaban pekerjaanmu selama tujuh hari. Semua laporan dan berkas beres, tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Dan aku sudah meminta ijin secara langsung kepada bapak gendut atasanmu itu cuti penuh kepada Kim Jongin untuk melangsungkan pernikahan lengkap dengan paket bulan madu." Dan Heechan mengepalkan kedua tangan didepan dada karena takjub akan seorang Oh Sehun yang gila Kim Jongin. Sial, kakaknya itu adalah seorang brengsek beruntung. Meskipun idiot, tapi Heechan sangat tahu dan dapat merasakan betapa Sehun begitu menyayangi Jongin. Terbukti dari rencana penculikan tepat tujuh hari lalu sebelum acara lamaran. Daripada bernasib seperti sandera malang, Jongin justru di perlakukan bagai tuan putri. Segalanya serba dilayani oleh orang suruhan Sehun. Menyebalkan.

Kemudian, didetik selanjutnya Sehun berjalan cepat kearah Jongin, membuka wadah cincin yang ia kantongi pada saku celana, mengambil cincin saja dan membuang wadah sewarna donker jauh – jauh hingga Heechan dapat menangkapnya. "Kau, istriku!" Daripada kalimat permintaan yang Sehun ucapkan. Pria itu justru mengklaim Jongin sebagai pasangan sahnya. Melingkarkan cincin pada jari manis Jongin kemudian menyambar bibir beruang manisnya. Semua orang terperangah. Para orang tua sibuk menutup mata Heechan, bocah berusia dua puluh tiga tahun yang belum layak melihat adegan dewasa. Sedang Tiffany malah kembali menangis haru dengan maskara yang sudah meluber.

Tak lama, bibir Sehun hanya berhasil mendapatkan satu lumatan diatas bibir Jongin, kemudian…

"Bugghhh"

"Brengsek!" Jongin meninju wajah Sehun dengan kuat. Semua orang terpaku kaku ditempat masing – masing.

"Kau hampir merobek bibirku dengan taringmu, bodoh!" Tapi, Jongin malah meraih kerah kemeja Sehun dan kembali membalaskan dendamnya beberapa detik lalu, ia menggigit bibir Sehun kuat – kuat. Membuat para orang tua kembali tergopoh menutup mata Heechan. Lalu Tiffany? Wanita itu sibuk merekam adegan romantis itu dengan ponsel yang baru di belinya di Paris.

Bukankah acara pelamaran paling mengesankan abad ini? Hahaha, abaikan!

…

...

…

Fin

Ada yang kangen saya tidak? XD


End file.
